


Hero with no fear

by Caisa



Series: Order 66 OS [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Order 66, POV Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caisa/pseuds/Caisa
Summary: They used to call him hero with now fear. But fear overtook him, made him fall and lead to the doom of the Jedi-order.The order 66 from Darth Vader's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second OS to upload to this series!
> 
> It is about the order 66 again, again a work I wrote a long time ago and now translated for you guys. I hope you like it! (even though I still found no mother-tongue beta reader to help my grammar)

Hero with no fear

 

_“Henceforth you shall be known as … Darth Vader.”  
“ Thank you, my Master.”_

Only the uniform sound of his 501 legion filled the absolute silence, the dawn covered the white temple in an orange glow.  
Darth Vader lead his soldiers through the main portal, his hand stuck on his lightsaber.

The Force flew through him, dark, beautiful, tempting. It sung a song of death and destruction and Vaders blade danced to it when he executed the jedi.  
Nearly gone where the thoughts of the triggers of his deeds that had never been true reasons, the pictures of his dying wife abandoned in a place deep in his mind.  
A blue lightning, another dead jedi.  
Vaders face remained bare of any expression, but inside of him there was a feeling of pure strength and _happiness_ when one body after another hit the floor. Finally he got rid of the chains the jedi had imposed him with over thirteen years.

_Through victory, my chains are broken  
The Force shall set me free_

All those years he had drawn himself to an outdated code, an arrogant council and to a Master who never wanted to teach him. Every thinking-different was destroyed from the beginning, for all his life resistance remained pointless.  
When he was a slave on tatooine, when he had the hope to become something better and when he was a slave again serving a code he couldn’t believe in, not really. 

_There is no emotion, there is peace_

A lie. Nothing but a lie believed by thousands of jedi. There was love, Vader knew it, nothing ever felt as real as the love to mom and Padmé did. And there was the hate, hate when mom was killed, hate when he had to hide his marriage over years. That wouldn’t be necessary any more. By setting his hate free he would get rid of it, he knew. Revenge for all those years he spent bound to the order would set him free. That was all what remained from the dreams Qui-Gon Jinn built up for him all those years ago.  
_You will become a hero, Anakin._  
And he got one. They used to call him _hero with no fear_. He was the legendary warrior from the Clone Wars, always dauntless, always victorious.  
But at least the fear caught up to him. Visions of Padmè’s dead made his hands shaking and his stomach hurting and there was nothing Vader could do about it.  
What did Yoda tell him? _Learn to let go_.  
A could, bitter laugh came from Vaders throat. The Jedi-Master probably meant something different than this.

 _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering_. 

One more lie to deceive him. Only hate gave him the strength to rebel.  
This strength would help Vader to set up his own empire. He would built a perfect state where everyone could live in peace, where Padmè would survive the birth of his child and reign on his side as soon as the emperor had fallen.  
The jedi where in his way. They where traitors and it was his duty to punish them.

Vader went down the hallway into the archive. He felt the jedi, weak lights through all the sweet darkness. Most of them weren’t even knights, just Padawans who lost their Masters and where to young to fight in war on their own. Too corrupted by the council to be left alive.  
“We can’t let you move on, _Skywalker_.” Jocasta Nu, the old librarian pronounced the name as if she knew it wasn’t his anymore. She stood still, her face stern and composed, her green lightsaber ignited. Only from the way she held it Vader recognized that she hadn’t fought for a long time. He didn’t need more than a few seconds to defeat her.  
And again he allowed the force to guide him through the room and he felt a wonderful connection with the pure darkness while one after another padawan died without any chance to fight. The force was singing, singing just for him. It was so easy.  
He was, what he always should have been, finally awake, his body was made of fire and ice and he was no longer bound to the lulling _peace_ of the light side. He saw the world as it was.

When all jedi where dead Vader left the archive. He walked down the corridor to the only place still filled with life, dozens of dead clones hemming his way.

“Stop.”  
One single word, spoken in the same calm, self-righteous way his old Master used to utilize when he was actually angry with Vader.  
He lifted his saber. “Do you really think, you can stop me, _Master_ Drallig?”, he mocked.  
“You won’t get to the Younglings, Skywalker.” Still this calm sound. “You don’t want this blood on your hands, believe me.”  
Vader was about to attack Drallig, but then the dark-haired girl next to him caught his attention. “She’s your Padawan, right?”  
Dralligs face turned pale. “No.”  
Two bats killed her before the jedi could react. His lightsaber sank down as he dropped next to the girl’s corpse. “Why? What has she done to you?” Vader noticed satisfied how the self-righteous sound disappeared.  
“I will kill everyone in this temple for the crimes you all committed against me and the chancellor”, he stated coldly, his mimic still in control. He had too often regretted showing his feelings to the jedi.  
“I can’t believe how this happened”, Drallig whispered and started to get up. Vader force-threw him down the corridor and cut his throat passing by. 

The Sith found nothing but corpses when he made his way to the last living sensitives in the temple. Little pure lights, flickering like candles.  
As easy to extinguish.

“Master Skywalker!”  
One Youngling came closer and looked up to him. “There are too many of them. What are we going to do?”  
Big, blue eyes, full of fear and terror. A picture of innocence that could deceive so easily.  
Vaders blade lightened up. 

The Youngling stepped back horrified, his hands moved to the training-saber on his belt but he was not fast enough. 

The small body sunk to the floor, eyes still opened in silent dread. 

Vader turned away. 

The Younglings died without any chance to defend themselves, candles, blown out by the wind. 

_I'm free_.


End file.
